Sports Date
Here is my 14th fanfiction. It isn't as long as my other fanfics, but that doesn't matter as long as the story is good. Hope you enjoy! Today (Wednesday) was a special day for Clyde McBride, he was finally ready to man up and ask Lori to go out with him. Lincoln was there for support, despite his doubt of Clyde getting together with Lori. Lincoln: Are you ready, Clyde? Clyde: I got elegant suit, my hair is elegant, I used an expensive colonge and I have Lori's favorite flowers. Yes, I am. Lincoln: Remember to think about Clawopatra when you think you start "going cyborg". Clyde: I'll remember that. Wish me luck, Linc! (goes inside) Lincoln: Good luck! (to the viewer) Ever since me and Clyde beceme friends, he's had this creepy crush on Lori, and does everything he can to impress her. I know it's not possible for it to happen, but I support him anyway so he would't feel bad. (Inside, Clyde went into Lori and Leni's bedroom) Lori: (to Bobby on her phone) Well if you're going to get the concert tickets, you should've-! (notices Clyde) Gah! What are you doing in here?! Clyde: (to Lori) Good day, my sweatheart. You know, every single day, I always think of you as my elegant flower. (pulls out his flowers) I wish to ask you if-! (Lori put her phone down, then stood up angrily) Lori: NO! For the thousandth time, my answer is NO! Have you not figured it out yet?! You will never ever be my boyfriend! You always act like a creep every time you see me! I date Bobby, who is an exact opposite of you! He's tall, selfless, handsome, educated and employed! You're just an annoying 4-eyes, more annoying than a fly! Even if I were free I would never date with you! Even if you were the last man in the universe! If you don't get it then listen to this! GET LOST AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME! (Lori pushes Clyde out of her room, then slams the door. Clyde looks down, heartbroken) Clyde: (sighs) She's right... Why didn't I think of this before? (Clyde exited the house, where Lincoln was waiting) Lincoln: How did it go? Clyde: (angry) Don't you see?! I failed again! She gave me the coldest confession I've ever heard! Lincoln: It's Lori, what do you expect? Clyde: (shocked) Wait, you didn't think this would ever work, did you?! I was lying to myself this whole time! I'll never be able to go out with your most attractive sister! I am no match for Bobby and never was! Lincoln: I'm sorry! I supported you even knowing it wouldn't work because you're my friend. Clyde: Friend?! Friends don't lie each other! You could have told me you didn't believe I could be Lori's boyfriend! Lincoln: I told you several times when your friendship was still young! I tried to open your eyes but it never worked so I gave up! Clyde: I just lost sense of my life! My love interest gave me brutal honesty and my best and only friend just confessed how false he is with me! Lincoln: Clyde, please, I didn't mean to- Clyde: Stop! I don't want to talk with you for some time. Lincoln: Clyde, I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! (Clyde walks away from Lincoln) Lincoln: (sighs) What have I done? (to the viewer) You know, I think Clyde's right. I WAS being dishonest with him, and now it seems like he doesn't want to be my friend anymore... (Clyde continued to walk down the footpath, when he bumped into Lynn) Lynn: Oof! (falls over) Hey, what's the big-?! (looks up) Oh, it's just you Clyde. Clyde: Sorry Lynn! I didn't mean to bump into you like that. What's up? Lynn: (stands up) Today's match was so exhausting I'm can't carry my bag. (struggles) It's really heavy! Clyde: I can help you out. Lynn: No no no, you wouldn't be able to handle it. Clyde: No really, I can carry it. I'm happy to help you out. You're too exhausted from your match. Lynn: Well... If you say so. (Lynn hands Clyde the bag, and he began to carry it back to the Loud House. After a while, they arrived at the Loud House) Lynn: Wow Clyde, I never knew you were so strong! Clyde: That was nothing! (Due to the weight of the bag, Clyde accidentally loses his balance and falls on top of Lynn) Lynn: Whoa! (laughs nervously) Clyde, you gotta be more careful. Clyde: (blushes) Yeah, but you know, you look so pretty when I look at you so close. Lynn: (blushes) P-Pretty? Uhh, (laughs nervously) I never really got that before! Clyde: Wait, did I say that? Uhh, I didn't mean to! Lynn: (laughs) Clyde, sometimes you crack me up. Clyde: That's a first, I never usually make a girl laugh that much. (Lynn laughs again, which causes Clyde to give a grin) Lynn: Hey! You wanna head out the back and play some soccer with me? Clyde: Sure! I'm kinda down in the dumps right now, so maybe this'll cheer me up. Lynn: Awesome! Let's go! (Over the next few hours, Clyde and Lynn played soccer in the backyard, and both were having a lot of fun) Harold: (calls to Clyde from the front) Clyde! It's time to head home! Clyde: Coming Dad! (to Lynn) Hey Lynn, thanks for this awesome fun I had today. Lynn: No problem! And thanks for helping me out again, Clyde. Clyde: I'm always happy to help. (Lynn gives Clyde a light punch on the arm, then heads inside. After this, Clyde begins to act dreamy, the same way he used to with Lori) Clyde: (blushes) I think I might have found a new Lori. (That night, Clyde was watching TV with his Dads) Harold: So, tell us Clyde, did you have a good day at School today? Clyde: I sure did Dad! I got to help Lynn out with her school bag today. Howard: Lynn... Isn't she one of Lincoln's sisters? Clyde: Yeah, I remember when I hung out with her when I had a sleepover at Lincoln's house. Harold: Hmm, you must really like her, don't you? Clyde: (blushes) What?! Uhh, yeah, but only as a friend! (grins) Harold: (laughs) Alright ladies' man, it's time to go to bed. Clyde: Gotcha Dad. (Clyde hugged his dads, then went upstairs to bed. He happily closed his eyes and went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln was sitting on the couch, playing his video games in sorrow. Lori came downstairs to watch TV) Lori: Hey twerp, it's my turn to use the TV, so beat it. Lincoln: (sadly) Yeah sure, whatever. Lori: (glares) You'd never want to give up the TV so easily... (stops glaring) Wait, why are you sad? Lincoln: I just lost my best friend because I was dishonest with him. He wanted to date someone who's not his type and I supported him despite the fact that I knew it was impossible. He figured it out and he doesn't want to speek with me. Lori: How could you be so insensitive?! You lied to your best friend! That's treachery! Lincoln: I could tell him that I know he can't date his love interest because it's not a girl for him but I didn't want him to be mad at me for such brutal honesty. Lori: And you have the result you wanted the least. Lincoln: What else could I do? What can I do now? Have you ever been in such situation? Lori: I haven't so I can't help you. Now leave. (Lincoln left the couch and Lori began watching Dreamboat much to her joy. He accidentally bumped into Lynn) Lincoln: Sorry, if you wanna punch me for this, feel free. I'm so devastated right now, so I could care less. Lynn: (laughs) I'm not angry at you for such petty thing! I'm in a really good mood right now. I got back from my football match today, and Clyde was there to support me! Lincoln: Clyde was there? Well, that's nice. Lynn: (smiles) Yeah... Lincoln: What happened? You look weird. Lynn: (looks both ways) Can we go into your room? (Lynn grabs Lincoln's arm and takes him to his room, then closes the door) Lincoln: (crosses his arms) Okay, what's going on Lynn? Lynn: Don't tell anyone but... I kinda like Clyde. Lincoln: That's not really surprising. He's a nice guy. (looks down) Nicer than me. Lynn: And he likes sports like me. Hackysack and soccer for example. Why didn't I notice it earlier? Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well it seems like Lynn has a crush on Clyde. I guess that's why she got all softy. (brightens up) Wait a minute! I have a chance for 2 birds by one stone! If I can help Clyde get together with Lynn, he won't be mad at me anymore, and if I help Lynn, she will be too distracted by this, that she might not give me such a rough time anymore! (to Lynn) So do you need me to help you? Lynn: I don't need it. He's sorta like you, and I knew how you were since you were born. Lincoln: Don't think all geeks are the same. Once I thought everybody liked the same joke when I was Luan's asisstant but then I learned all people have different tastes. Lynn: Ok then. (snickers) I hope you're a better Clyde Guru than a Girl Guru! (laughs) Lincoln: Save it, that was long ago. I've been hanging out with Clyde since 1st grade. That's long enough to know him. Lynn: Then tell me all you know about your best friend and probably my first boyfriend. Lincoln: I thought you prefer boys who are my opposite. You know? The kind that are strong, muscular and sporty. Lynn: I tried to speak with them but they are mostly dumb and hang out with me only to learn some tricks from me. Clyde is different, he likes sport activities and enjoys playing with me. Lincoln: I date Ronnie Anne so I can tell you something about dating. Lynn: Really? Thanks, little bro! (punches his arm) Lincoln: (rubs his arm) Ow! What was that for? I tried to help! Lynn: I didn't get used to say about my feelings. I can only express them by punching. Lincoln: (sarcastically) If rough playing is how you express your feelings, then you must really love me. Lynn: Correct. Now tell me, what is Clyde like? Lincoln: Well, he's always there to help you out when you need him, he's never usually that negative, and of course, he used to pass out every time he saw Lori. Lynn: I see. Lincoln: And of course, there was all the things you guys did when he came over for a sleepover. Lynn: I remember that. That was fun! Lincoln: Yeah, it was. But listen, if you really want to impress Clyde, just try not to get TOO rough with your whole sports thing? Lynn: Tough? Please, if you could handle it, I bet he could! (punches his arm again) Lincoln: (rubs his arm) Ow! Will you stop doing that?! (Lynn then gets a phone call) Lynn: (answers) Hello? (gasps) Clyde! What's up? (chattering is heard) You're inviting me to the biggest Football game this week?! No way! It's almost impossible to get in there! (more chattering) Saturday, at 4am? Sweet! I'll meet you there! (hangs up) Clyde just invited me to the big football game this week! It's gonna be so sweet! Lincoln: Well there's your big chance to get to know what he's like. Lynn: I know! I'm so excited! (runs off) Thanks Linc! Lincoln: (to the viewer) This is my huge chance to make things better for myself. I CAN'T let this screw up! (Lincoln then runs outside the house, and towards Clyde's house. He runs inside the house, and finds Clyde on the couch) Lincoln: Clyde! Lynn told me you're taking her to the football game this weekend! Clyde: Yes, but that's not your business. It's rude to go into someone's house without permission Lincoln: Sorry Clyde but I thought you wouldn't answer my walkie talkie if I tried to talk to you. Besides I thought it would be better if I speak with you face to face. Clyde: Do you want to be dishonest with me again? You won't ruin my new relationship. Lincoln: I want to ensure you that it won't be ruined. You're my best friend and Lynn is my sister after all. Clyde: Lori is also your sister and somehow you didn't bother to tell me I have absolutely no chance with her. You pretended to support me, and I think that's even worse than actually trying to tell me the truth! How could you lie to me, Linc?! Lincoln: Stop it! I said I was sorry! (sighs) Look Clyde... We all make mistakes. I forgave you for your mistakes, so can't you, as my friend, give me another chance? Clyde: Fine. Friends are supossed to forgive each other. Tell me what I need to know about Lynn. Lincoln: Alright. As you already know, Lynn is a very sporty girl. She loves playing and competing with me. Since she came to school she began to play roughly with me. If you want to impress her you need to have a similar passion for sport. I can say, the only path to her heart leads though sport. She likes competing even if some competitions are only in her head. She likes meat and dislikes comic books so don't mention anything geeky or girly and absolutely never doubt in her strength. She protected me from bullies so she's though enough to protect someone she loves. Clyde: Wow. If what you say is true then you have a very interesting sister. I wonder why I didn't detect it earlier. Thanks for helping me out Linc. Lincoln: So, are we still friends? Clyde: Yeah, we're still friends. (Lincoln smiles, as he and Clyde share a hug) Lincoln: Good luck Clyde. I really mean it this time. Clyde: Thanks Linc, if I had a third ticket, I would bring you along too. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go and get ready for the game this weekend! (runs off) Lincoln: (to the viewer) I hope his date with Lynn will work. If it fails, they will both give me a rough time. One Lynn is enough, I will not handle two! TWO DAYS LATER (Clyde and Lynn were at the football game, and their team was winning) Lynn: Kick it! (raises her arms) Whoo! Another goal! Clyde: (claps) Man, they're really good. Lynn: Yeah, and the best! (When a player kicks a goal, the ball flies up and towards Clyde. He cowers in fear, but Lynn barely catches the ball and throws it back to them) Clyde: Did I get hit? Lynn: Nah, you're good. Clyde: Thanks Lynn! It's hard to react when something so sudden happens. (Lynn laughs, causing Clyde to smile) Lynn: Yeah, I know how that feels. Clyde: Hey, you hungry? Lynn: (rubs her stomach) Yeah, a little. Clyde: How about I go get some hamburgers, with meat? Lynn: Meat?! (gasps) Oooh! I love meat food! Clyde: (grins) That sure is great to hear! (Clyde went off to buy some hamburgers while Lynn sat back down on her seat. A few minutes later, Clyde comes back with the hamburgers) Clyde: Make way for the food tray! (Due to Clyde's focus on Lynn, he accidentally trips on some spilled juice, which causes him to fall onto Lynn. When Clyde opens his eyes, he notices that he's kissing Lynn's lips on her seat) Lynn: (in her head) Oh my gosh! He's kissing me! (After kissing for a bit, Lynn surprisingly begins to enjoy it) Lynn: (in her head) Yet I never knew it was so pleasent. (Lynn wraps her arms around Clyde's shoulers and continues kissing Clyde, even though he seemed more shocked than she did. The two were blushing as they were kissing. After a few minutes passed by, the two then stopped kissing) Clyde: (nervously) Uhh, you know I didn't mean to do that, right? Lynn: (blushes) That was actually kinda cool. Clyde: (rubs his arm) To be honest, I kinda enjoyed that. Lynn: Yeah! I always thought kissing was gross, but that kiss turned out to be really cool! I always thought punching someone was a good way of expressing your feelings, but now I discovered something even better. Clyde: (smiles) Well it's certainly nicer than punching. (Clyde and Lynn both laugh. After the game was over, the two exited the stadium) Clyde: Man, that was a lot of fun! Lynn: I know, right? I always knew our team would win! It was the best experience of my life! Clyde: Mine too. Lynn: (puts her hand on Clyde's shoulder) Thanks for taking me to this football game, Clyde. Clyde: No problem! Who else could get another ticket but you? (Lynn smiled, then kissed Clyde on the cheek. Afterwards, she ran up to the bus stop when the bus arrived) Lynn: See you soon Clyde! (Clyde waved to her as the bus drives off. Eventually, Clyde's dads picked him up and drove him home) Howard: So Clyde, how was your date? Clyde: It was great! Harold: So have you finally found someone you like more than Lori? Clyde: (smiles) I sure did, Dad. (When the McBrides arrived at home, Clyde went into his room. When he saw his picture of Lori, he took the picture down and replaced it with a picture of Lynn) Clyde: There, now my room looks much better! (Meanwhile, Lynn was walking to the Loud House, and eventually arrived. When she walked inside, Lincoln was waiting for her) Lincoln: Did you have fun with Clyde? Lynn: What do you think? Of course I did! He's quite a sport enthusiast. Your advices were useful. Lincoln: I'm glad I could help. Lynn: I want to thank you. (raises her fist) Lincoln: (cowers in fear) No, please! I have both arms bruised! (Instead of punching Lincoln's arm, Lynn hugged her brother, smiling. Lincoln was shocked by this, but he slowly returned his hug to her) Lynn: Thanks, little bro. The best part was my very first kiss. I never thought it was so pleasant. I thought kissing was gross, and I don't know why I always got sick when you kiss Ronnie Anne. Kissing is cooler than punching to express my feelings. Lincoln: Well, I hope hanging out with Clyde has made you happy. Lynn: Very happy! I couldn't have done it without you. Lincoln: That's what siblings are for. (smiles) (Lynn went into her room, while Lincoln went into his) Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well, looks like things turned out great for not just me, but for Lynn and Clyde as well. Clyde is my friend again and Lynn has a boyfriend who seems to have good influence on her. And now, we can all go back to just having a normal life, and things might get better between me and Lynn now. (Lincoln sat on his bed, and began to read comic books, feeling more happy with everything that's been happening to him, his friend, and his sister) The End. Fun Facts YoshiRocker13 *My inspiration for this fanfic actually came up long when the show first started. One issue I always had with the show was Clyde's obsession with Lori, simply because Lori already had a boyfriend, and because she's too old for him. I thought to myself, if Clyde had a crush on someone like Lynn, it would be more understandable. Since then, I debated weither or not I should turn this idea into a fanfic, but I finally agreed to do it. *On a side note, I was originally going to make Clyde fall in love with Leni, but I thought that wouldn't really change anything I felt about Clyde's obsessions. FirstDrellSpectre *This is my 3rd date story after Gamer Daters and Goths and Geeks. *When I saw how much fun Clyde had with Lynn in Overnight Success I began to think they could actually be a couple. *Lincoln himself didn't believe in Clyde's relationship with Lori but he never intended to say this to him. I thought such dishonesty would cause a conflict between them so I decided to put it. *After Space Invader I began to think Lynn expresses her feelings by punching others because she's to tomboyish to just say it. I thought it would be funny if she learned a gentler way by experiencing them herself. *Originally I considered Lynn kissing Lincoln in forehead to thank him for help but I decided to not put it because I thought that would be too sweet. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Clyde McBride Category:Loud House Fanfictions